Les pralines
by Midwintertears
Summary: Délire en vers dans lequel Remus MANGE les autres personnages...


**Auteur:** C'est Mid-, une fois de plus, qui a commis ça

**Titre:** Les pralines

**Rating:** On va dire T

**Genre:** Humour et Poésie, si on peut dire

**Avertissement: **Attention, c'est débile

**Disclaimer:** bla bla bla Rowling

* * *

**Les pralines**

Par un beau matin de juin

Une perfide boîte de pralines attisa la faim

D'un homme-loup pourtant malin

L'amoureux du chocolat, Remus Lupin

« Praliiiiiiines !!! » S'écria-t-il sans retenue

Dévorant la boîte d'un regard ingénu

Et il s'empressa de l'ouvrir

Car un trésor était à découvrir

Fermant les yeux, il inspira le parfum

Caressant le papier cartonné de la main

Car la simple odeur de théobromine

Suffisait à lui faire sécréter de l'endorphine

Enfin, il rouvrit ses yeux dorés

Pour contempler avant de savourer

« Ton destin

Mon festin »

Dit-il à l'adresse du groupe de pralines

Qui l'attendaient, coquines

Observant mieux, il remarqua

Qu'il y avait une particularité, là:

Les chocolats étaient tous emballés

Tous dans un aluminium coloré

Rose, bleu, vert ou noir

Quel était ce code ? Un vrai brouillard

Les roses étaient garnies du symbole femelle

Les bleues comprenait celui des mâles

« Sont-ce là des pralines sexuelles ? »

Se demanda Lunard un peu pâle

Un triangle rouge marquait les pralines vert céladon

Avec au centre un point d'exclamation

Ce que les Moldus appelaient « panneau de signalisation »

Et qui signifiait « Attention ! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule praline noire

Elle était ornée d'une tête de mort

Si Remus dévorait ce cauchemar

Sans doute, il aurait tort

« Je la garde pour plus tard »

Dit avec sagesse notre Lunard

Il s'empara alors d'un chocolat rose

Et déballa l'appétissante chose

Il la porta à ses lèvres

Et dès que sa langue goûta, ce fut le rêve

C'était une Nymphadora à la framboise

Qui entre ses dents s'écrase

Remus eut vraiment l'impression

Que la jeune femme subissait sa mastication

Il la savoura, la croquant pleinement

Son arôme rose et fruité l'envoûtant

La chère chaire de la métamorphmage

Lui dévala l'œsophage

Une fois qu'elle fut avalée

Remus voulut encore manger

Il déballa un autre chocolat

Se demandant sur qui tomber cette fois

Il goûta alors au parfum cerise

De Lily Jolie, la rousse exquise

La troisième fut une Hermione à la noisette, guère originale

Mais les valeurs sûres ne font pas de mal

Suivirent la saveur vanillée de Narcissa

Ainsi qu'une belle Alice à la cannelle

Et pour la lune de miel

Il dégusta l'angélique Luna

Il lança un regard de braise

Avant d'engloutir une Ginny à la fraise

Une Bellatrix au poivre rose lui piqua le nez

Qu'Andromeda vint apaiser de sa douceur de lait

Il termina par une Fleur à la violette

Qui faisait sa coquette

Et une Cho aux litchis

Pour l'exotisme de l'Asie

Après ces succulentes demoiselles

Remus constata avec stupeur

Que des pralines femelles

Il avait usé les heures

Pas une seule n'avait survécu

A son immense appétit goulu

Il se dit, jetant alors un œil vers les chocolats bleus

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas interdit

Quel mal il y aurait-il à tester garçons et filles

Puisque qu'on peut aimer les deux ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il ôta l'emballage

D'une praline aux airs sauvages

Elle avait un goût puissant

Cacao fort à cent pour cent

« A moins que je ne sois à côté de la plaque,

C'est du chocolat extra-Black ! »

C'était bien un Sirius langoureux

Agrémenté de liqueur

Qui fit un heureux

Et lui réchauffa le cœur

La suivante était surprenante

C'était un Severus à la menthe

Ensuite un autre chocolat noir, cette fois à la pistache

C'était l'autre frère Black, Regulus, que Remus mâche

Un Seamus zesté de citron

Un Dean englué de caramel

Des saveurs à foison

La liesse à damner le ciel

Remus parvint encore à trouver

Un goût citronné et pimenté

Il se retrouva la langue brûlant, flamboyant

Un Ron au gingembre, certainement

Un Draco au thé vert

Vint calmer l'affaire

Avec un délice doux-amer

Qui n'avait rien de délétère

Ensuite un Bill Poire Williams

Et un Cédric à la banane

Un Charlie au massepain

Un Blaise au café colombien

Un Oliver à la noix de coco

Un Frank à la mûre bien sympathique

Et le plus rigolo

Deux pralines identiques

Pomme de Reinette et Pomme d'Api

C'étaient les jumeaux Weasley

Un Neville à la myrtille

Et un gros Viktor au cassis

Et pour terminer en beauté

Un Kinglsey au nougat glacé

Après ce régal

Remus arriva au point final

Plus de pralines mâles !

Voilà qui pourrait être fatal !

Mais l'appétit vient en mangeant

Ne dit-on pas ?

Alors pourquoi s'arrêter maintenant

Dance ce cas ?

Remus s'était d'abord méfié des pralines verdoyantes

Mais sa faim était grandissante

Comme un boulimique chevronné

Qui ne peut plus se freiner

Il ignora toute précaution

Et se servit une nouvelle ration

Qui se cachait sous les emballages verts ?

Ha ha ha ha ha Mystère !

Sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait à présent

Sans rien écouter à part son estomac

Ce ne fut pas une par une, mais toutes en mêmes temps

Que les pralines vertes il mangea

Mais bien qu'il s'agissait aussi de chocolat

Très vite il déchanta

Arabella goûtait le pipi de chat

Fenrir goûtait le satyre

Cormac McLaggen goûtait le macho

Dolores Ombrage goûtait la bave de crapaud

Les frères Crivey goûtaient le chou de Bruxelles

Crabbe et Goyle goûtaient le singe sans cervelle

Pansy goûtait l'andouille

Lavander goûtaient les fades nouilles

Marge goûtait la pâtée pour chien

Pétunia goûtait le cheval au crottin

Dudley goûtait le groin de porc

Vernon goûtait le beurre rance et fort

Karkarroff goûtait le vieux bouc desséché

Walburga goûtait la vieille vache décédée

Lucius goûtait le ver solitaire

Sybille goûtait les feuilles de thé trop amères

Rita goûtait le cafard salace

Slughorn goûtait la limace

Rusard goûtait le charognard

Fudge goûtait le froussard

Même son ami James vint lui agresser le palais

Et cette tête de citrouille goûtait le Potter empoté

Quant à son fils Harry, cet Elu balafré à la noix

Il goûtait la tête de bois

Remus se sentit assez bête

Quand il eut la tête dans les toilettes

« Pourquoi ai-je bouffé tous ces crétins ? »

Se demanda-t-il en les vomissant un par un

« J'aurais du me contenter de jolies filles et de beaux garçons

Mais j'ai été trop gourmand et voilà ma punition ! »

Une fois qu'il eut apaisé

Son pauvre estomac maltraité

A coup de Motilium Instant©

Il se releva en chancelant

Il restait une praline dans la boîte, la noire

Mais elle fut ignorée de Lunard

Et franchement,

Quel soulagement !

Car s'il l'avait croquée

Savez-vous ce qui se serait passé ?

Et bien, il en serait mort

Comme s'il s'était pris un Avada Kedavra

Car l'immonde chocolat

Etait fourré au Voldemort !

* * *

Voilà, encore une fic faite sur un coup de tête en une soirée, mais bon, c'est amusant à faire, pourquoi s'en priver? Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
